


According to your heart

by liamandzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, a bit of grinding, brief mention of niall - Freeform, hope i havent missed anything major, side larry - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam snuck a brief glance at Zayn again and as if he could feel the weight of Liam's gaze, Zayn turned his head and their eyes locked in place. The corners of Zayn's mouth turned upwards and his eyes creased with the force of his smile. That devastating smile seeped through into Liam's bones, and he felt safe. He mirrored Zayn's expression, bewildered that he had ever felt nervous about meeting him.</p><p>(Liam never believed in things like 'fate' and 'love at first sight'. But then he met Zayn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	According to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii :D  
> so this is my first ever fic and i was pretty nervous about uploading it. please bear with me whilst i find my footing with this whole thing :)
> 
> this is dedicated to ♡o｡ rose ｡o♡  
> she has helped me so much throughout the process of writing this fic. she encouraged me when i doubted myself, she helped me when i needed ideas, and she never gave up on me. this fic would not have been finished without her. she also came up with the title that is from the song falling for you by the 1975.  
> so thank you rose for everything! i love you x
> 
> i reallllly hope you enjoy it and dont hesitate to leave me feedback.  
> happy reading loves :)
> 
> (all mistakes are my own)

The sun cast a pleasant blanket of warmth across Liam's back as he strode through the campus grounds. His messenger bag felt bulky, weighing down on his shoulder.  
But Liam had no more lectures that day, and he couldn't bring himself to feel irked about the ache in his back.

There were plenty of students milling around outside in the glorious mid-afternoon sunshine. A gang of girls were sprawled lazily on the grass, their high pitched laughter ringing through the air, whilst a large group of rowdy guys were engaging in a game of football, the ball whizzing back and forth like a blur.

Liam felt a sliver of desire to join in with the carefree fun. However, he had had a draining week consisting of composing countless essays, so all Liam truly wanted was the untouched serenity of his room in the flat that he shared with his best friend Louis. Liam silently prayed that Louis would still be in his lecture by the time he got home so he could just slump on the sofa and watch hours of mindless tv in peace.

Louis had been Liam's best friend since they met on the first day of high school. While Liam had felt sick with nerves at the prospect of having to start all over in a strange, unfamiliar city, Louis was this effervescent, brilliant character who could effortlessly make people adore him. Louis instantly found Liam seated alone in Miss Wright's class, setting out his personalised Batman pencil case on the desk. Liam remembered Louis draping an arm across his shoulders, flashing him a toothy grin and retrieving his very own Incredible Hulk stationary from his bag. The pair had clicked immediately.

Completely lost in thought, Liam was startled back into the present when a ball came hurtling past his vision. It collided with a guy who was sat reading on a bench just further ahead of Liam’s path. He could just about hear the dull thud as the ball struck the guys shoulder. The solid impact of the ball caused Liam to wince inwardly. It looked painful.

Liam took in the appearance of the victim and he felt a small stutter in his chest. The boy was unmistakably beautiful. He had caramel coloured skin, wickedly sharp cheekbones and raven black hair that was fashionably styled into a quiff. Liam shook away these thoughts and ignored the instantaneous effect the stranger had on him. He raced over to the guy to ask if he was okay. Throughout his life, Liam always felt compelled to help people no matter what the circumstances.

There were a few yelled apologises coming from the culprit but no one else batted an eye. The boy was holding his shoulder, eyes downcast out of embarrassment or so Liam speculated. Approaching him, Liam picked up the book that had fallen to the floor and then sat down a few feet away.

“Hey, um- are you okay, mate?” he inquired, offering the guy his book back. The dark haired boy grasped his book without meeting Liam's eyes. Liam could sense his discomfort and all he wanted to do was make him feel at ease. “I hope your shoulder is okay. Um.. those guys just-” he was abruptly interrupted as one of the guys from the football group jogged over, wiping his hand through his peroxide blonde hair, his cheeks stained red from exertion.

“Hey man, sorry about that! Are you alright?” He was unmistakably Irish, his accent thick and cheery. Something about his genuinely apologetic smile and bright blue eyes regarding them kindly made Liam warm to the guy straight away. He had the offending ball resting against his hip underneath his arm. The tanned boy nodded once, picking idly at the frayed edges of his novel.

“You sure, mate?” He nodded again quickly as if wanting the other boy to let him be. “Great! Okay then, I'll see you guys around,” the blonde guy paused for a moment before saying, “I'm Niall by the way. See ya.” With that he sprinted off back to his friends to continue their game.

With Niall's easy chatter gone, Liam felt the awkwardness like a wave washing over them. He knew he should probably leave the guy alone and not bother him anymore, so as Liam begun to move, the other boy finally spoke. “Um thanks for coming over here and checking if I was alright. You didn’t have to but you cared anyway so yeah. Thanks man,” his voice had a distinct Northern twinge, he spoke quietly sounding unsure. He was still fiddling nervously with the book resting on his lap, staring at it as if it held all the worlds’ secrets.

Again Liam felt this overwhelming urge to reassure the boy, “Hey yeah of course, no problem. I just wanted to make you sure you were okay. I mean the ball looked like it hit you pretty hard, didn't want you to have broken anything or- oh god I'm rambling. Sorry, I- um I seem to enjoy embarrassing myself when I'm nervous.” Liam was nervous, of course he was. There was an unfairly handsome guy next to him, Liam had never seen someone as devastatingly good lucking before let alone spoken to them. This was all too much.

Finally, the striking guy turned to look at Liam, a timid yet fond smile on his face, “You're nervous?” he smirked slightly, his large almond eyes, the colour of burnt honey, danced with mirth. Liam felt completely entranced by those eyes; all rational thoughts were scattered from his brain. Get it together Payne, Christ! He could almost hear Louis chiding him for his apparent lack of social skills.

“I.. uh-” sputtered Liam, before internally taking a deep breath to sort himself out. “Yeah I suppose I am,” he scratched the back of his head, feeling the bristles of his buzz cut under his fingertips. Liam was awarded with a blazing grin that knocked the breath right out of his lungs.

“I'm Zayn,” he said, extending his hand towards Liam. Liam reached forward and clasped the hand with his own. Zayn's skin was unbelievably soft, and so very warm, his grip was strong and for a brief second Liam imagined that firm grip around another part of his body. Jesus, Liam. Calm down, he probably doesn’t like guys, he mentally scolded himself for the inappropriate thought.

Realising he still hadn't introduced himself, Liam replied, “I'm Liam. Its nice to meet you Zayn.” They were no longer shaking hands but still held onto one other without seemingly realising it.

“It's nice to meet you too, Leeyum,” Zayn uttered Liam's name as if he was tasting how it felt in his mouth. His answering smile suggested to Liam that Zayn enjoyed it. Tentatively, they both extracted their hands from one another, chuckling quietly at the fact they had been holding onto to each other for a great deal longer than necessary.

Desperately trying to think of something to say to keep Zayn is his company, Liam racked his brain for anything that they could discuss. Before he could open his mouth, Zayn beat him to it: “So what are you studying here, Liam?” He lightly brushed Liam's arm that was resting against the back of the bench. Liam had to repress the tremble that ran through his entire body at the brief touch.

“I'm doing Audio and Music technology, I started studying Geography because that's what my parents wanted me to do but I hated it and I've always loved music. They saw that I was unhappy so thankfully they agreed that I should swap courses.” Liam felt a minor flash of shock at himself for telling Zayn, someone he had just met, relatively personal things about himself. But there was something so gentle, comforting and familiar about Zayn that Liam just felt like he could share things with him.

“What are you studying?” Liam asked in return.

Zayn had been gazing intently at Liam when he spoke but he tilted his head back; eyes falling shut, long, feathery lashes kissing his cheeks and he smiled as the sun illuminated his face. “I study English lit,” Zayn hummed. His throat worked and moved as he spoke and Liam could not tear his eyes off the long, bronze column. He felt the irresistible urge to lean forward and scatter kisses across Zayn's throat.

Despite the burning need, Liam managed to train his gaze back to Zayn's face and tried to concentrate on the words coming out of that tempting mouth. “I love reading, especially classics. Just getting lost in that world, its- yeah. I mean its a bloody hard course but I'm enjoying it.” He finally opened his eyes and focused back on Liam. He looked relaxed and blissful. Something in Liam's chest clenched uncomfortably, a feeling he hadn't ever experienced because Liam had only ever had one relationship in his life.

Back in sixth form, Liam had dated Danielle. She was a pretty, spirited girl whose bright personality attracted Liam at first, but that was all that did. Louis had introduced him to Danielle, who was a friend of a friend, and Liam decided the easiest thing to do was to go out with her to hide the true nature of his sexuality. He couldn't tell people he was gay, not even Louis who was like his brother. Liam knew he wouldn't be able to deal with bullying and homophobic slurs from his peers, because at that age people were unforgiving and cruel. So he kept quiet.

After a year of dating, they broke up. Danielle was the one who eventually ended it. Something about Liam being 'emotionally distant' and 'not giving his all to the relationship'. He felt a definite sense of relief as if something burdensome had been lifted off his shoulders. He also felt content on Danielle's behalf, he wanted her to find someone who loved every part of her truthfully.

A sweet smile had spread across Zayn's face, making him look angelic with the sun’s rays shining down around them. Liam felt the squeeze in his chest again. “You looked pretty deep in thought there, Liam. I didn't want to disturb you.” Zayn brushed his thumb fleetingly over Liam's knuckles.

Liam huffed out a laugh to cover his embarrassment of zoning out in front of him. He probably thinks I'm slow now or something, Liam groaned mentally. “Sorry about that,” he mumbled, a delicate rose pink tinged the highs of his cheekbones. “I was just.. thinking.”

“Thinking about what?” Zayn asked softly.

“I-” Liam hesitated, he didn't feel it was appropriate to tell Zayn everything about Danielle and his lack of dating experience because he didnt want to scare him off and he suspected Zayn wouldn't be interested anyway.

“Just thinking about how happy am I right now,” and he wasn't lying to Zayn, he was just with holding some of the truth.

Regarding Liam thoughtfully, a grin tugging at his lips, Zayn agreed, “Me too, Liam. Today has turned out a lot better than I thought.” He looked down bashfully before peeking up at Liam from under his lashes.

Liam beamed at Zayn's response. Before he had the chance to second guess himself he asked Zayn with his heart near his throat, “Do you want to go grab a coffee?” It wasn’t in Liams nature to be forthright when it came to things he wanted. Which was most likely why he felt he was trudging through life in the slow lane, yet to experience the dizzying heights of a first love. But there was something about Zayn, something that had enraptured Liam from the exact moment he fell into the gold depths of those eyes.

“Yeah sure, that'd be great,” Zayn was thrumming with energy, he lept up off the bench and crammed his books in his bag pack in a hap hazardous fashion. Liam chuckled at his eagerness but was secretly ecstatic, maybe he should trust his gut more often. Zayn looked over at him, arching an eyebrow in response to Liam.

“I'm glad you wanna spend some more time with me. I thought maybe, someone like you would be tired of me already,” Liam explained. He hadn't meant to verbalise his internal thoughts and regretted the fact as soon as he noticed the stricken expression on Zayn's face.

“Leeyum,” those hypnotic eyes burned into Liam, as if Zayn was trying to communicate a thousand words through them. “Why would you think that? I know we've only just met but I do want to get to know you more.” He held his long, slim hand out and Liam accepted it willingly and was lead to his feet.

“Hey, my room mate Harry told me about this um, fun fair that's in town. Said there's good food and its a decent day out. We could go there instead if you want?” Liam's mouth curled into a playful smile; the suggestion sounded perfect to him. He had always loved the giddy atmosphere of the fair. The Helter Skelter looming immensely over the highly enthusiastic children. Creaky, jarring coasters that made you feel like you were risking your life by stepping on. Gorging yourself on every greasy, syrupy snack available.

Zayn had started gnawing on his bottom lip, seemingly distressed at Liam's lack of feedback. “I mean you don't have to, its a stupid idea anyway. We aren't seven years old. You said coffee right? Lets go get a coff-”

“Zayn” Liam needed to interject quickly. “That sounds great! I haven't been to the fair in years but it'll be fun. Where about is it?”

“It's only a ten minute bus ride away,” Zayn was radiating excitement that Liam ate up like a starving man. There was something delightfully innocent and endearing about Zayn's obvious enthusiasm. Liam was already addicted to the indescribable buzz he felt when he was in Zayn's company. There was no doubt in Liam’s mind that Zayn was special.

“Okay, cool. Lets go then,” gathering his belongings, Liam headed for the campus exit as Zayn easily fell into step with him. The lush green trees cast a shadow over the two guys as they strolled through the grounds, easy chatter flowed between them. A warm, pleasing feeling had settled in the bottom of Liam's stomach. There was a spring present in his step as they made their way to the bus stop that hadn't been there that morning.

\- 

“Two tickets please,” Liam handed over the money and in return collected his and Zayn's tickets from the old man in the booth. On the way to the fair, Liam had learned that Zayn was a huge comic book fan. He had an extensive collection that was still in pristine condition despite him reading them over and over again since he was a child. Liam had also found out that Zayn was extremely close to his family and loved his three younger sisters dearly.

Whilst sat side by side on the cramped bus, Zayn recounted amusing stories from his childhood years where his sisters had often ganged up on Zayn and staged pranks on their big brother. He missed them terribly since leaving his home town of Bradford for university. There was longing in Zayns voice that stirred something inside Liam. He could empathise, being close to his own sisters. Speaking frequently with them on the phone, Liam sometimes needed to hear their voices and he would be reminded of his Mums infamous Sunday roast or falling asleep on the sofa nestled between Ruth and Nicola as they watched a film.

“So you ready to ride the Waltzer?” Liam grinned bright and eager. They had already tried out a selection of other attractions when Liam had realised Zayn was not a fan of any of them. He clung tightly onto Liam during the Bumper Cars, flinging his hands over his eyes whenever they got too close to another car. Even on the kiddie roller coaster Zayn shrieked. Liam had thrown back his head and chortled at his reaction. The cool, sophisticated English Lit student was clearly afraid and it made Liam acutely aware of his blossoming feelings for him.

“Ugh,” groaned Zayn, shoulders slumped. “Can we take a breather first? I'm still feeling the effects of the last horrid death trap we went on.” He gingerly lowered himself down onto a nearby picnic table, smirking to show Liam he wasn't being too serious.

“Can I get you a drink? You look a little pale.” Concern flooded through Liam's bones and he instantly regretted laughing at Zayn earlier. Maybe the rides were affecting him more so than Liam had originally believed.

Zayn's eyes softened and he smiled gratefully at Liam. “Please. Just some water.”

“Of course. Ill be right back,” Liam nodded and went off in search. On his journey, he passed numerous families that were taken advantage of the beautiful weather. Kids charged through the crowds, gripping large bags stuffed generously with fluffy clouds of cotton candy.

Liam barely noticed the boisterous little girl who was elbowing his leg furiously to try get around him because he was too preoccupied inside his own head. He longed for extra hours in the day so he could carry on learning new things about Zayn. Like how he preferred to take his coffee and what music he was into. Liam couldn't accept the fact that they would have to part ways soon. All he could hope for was that Zayn would be willing to meet up with him again.

Eventually Liam found a reasonably priced snack van and bought Zayn's bottle of water along with a couple of bags of crisps. He suspected Zayn was hungry because his own stomach was growling at him. He located Zayn sometime later after trekking around the giant inflatable slides twice. “Hey,” Liam huffed, wiping the sheen of sweat from his brow and joined Zayn at the wooden table. The heat wasn't unbearable but it was enough to make Liam self-conscious in case he had dark stains under his pits. “Here you go.”

Zayn happily accepted the bottle along with his crisps, “Thanks man. Ill give you the money. How much was it?”

“No, no its fine Zayn. It was only a couple of quid.”

“Well, if you're sure..” Zayn rapidly unscrewed the lid and guzzled back the transparent liquid as the colour returned to his face. Frozen on the spot, Liam's gaze was transfixed by the mesmerising sight. Plump, slightly chapped lips were wrapped around the slim bottle head. Zayn's cheeks were hollow, emphasising his model bone structure. All the blood pumping though Liam's veins abruptly travelled south. He tried shifting inconspicuously to mask the growing problem in his jeans but it was a lot more challenging considering Liam was wearing the skinniest pair of pants he owned.

His heart nearly seized up when he noticed Zayn was watching Liam watching him. Zayn slowly removed the bottle from his mouth as his face flushed an enticing crimson. They both coughed awkwardly in unison which made the whole situation even more painful for Liam. He had never wanted the ground to burst open and swallow him up more than he did in that moment.

What was he supposed to do now? Apologise for ogling at Zayn as he took a drink? Or conjure up a lie and pass the whole thing off as a misunderstanding? Liam never got the opportunity to decide because Zayn asked,  
“See something you like?” and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Zayn appeared to sound a great deal more confident that what he looked.

Liam didn't even consider his answer before he blurted out, ”Yes.” It was like verbal diarrhoea. Once he started spewing the truth, Liam was powerless to stop it. Maybe the heat was getting to him after all and he was delirious with sun stroke. “I think you're gorgeous, Zayn. Like honestly, one of the- no the best looking guy I've ever seen. You probably think I'm weird for saying this but its true and it kinda explains the way I keep blatantly checking you out.” He scraped his nails anxiously through his prickly hair and kept his line of vision anywhere but Zayn. The few agonizing seconds he waited for a response felt like hours to Liam.

“Wow, I don't know what to say right now,” Zayn chuckled, the melodic sound caused Liam's heart rate to spike. “Thank you, Liam.” Zayn placed his hand cautiously on Liam's forearm as if he was nervous that he would frighten him away. “And I don't think you're weird. How could I? You're unbelievably sweet.”

Sweet, Liam thought bitterly. He obviously doesn't see me the way I see him. As if Zayn could read Liam's mind, he quickly elaborated, “I don't want today to be a one off, Liam. I don't think it would be possible for me to not see you again. I think you're great and yeah, you're the best looking guy I've seen too.”

Elation seeped into every pore in Liam's body. He wanted to lean across the table and kiss the air out of Zayn's lungs. “So would you agree that this is a date?” Liam joked.

Zayn giggled, his nose scrunching up in the most adorable way that Liam did almost dive across the table that time and seal their lips together. But thankfully, Liam's middle name was self control.

“Yeah, I would say so,” Zayn beamed at him, his eyes alight like flames. The sun had begun its gradual descent across the sky, signalling the impending closure of the fair.

“Shall we use these tickets then?” Liam brandished the two miniature tokens from his pocket. Zayn eyed them warily but nodded because he was aware of how much Liam loved the thrill of the rides.

“After this one we can do the Fun House? Something not too.. intimidating.” Compromise would surely sweeten the deal for Zayn; Liam had been itching to ride the Waltzer since they arrived. It was always his favourite as a child.

Zayn flashed him a bold smile, “Yep, I'm ready. Lets do it.”

***

During the time they waited for the ride, the pair kept themselves entertained by divulging more about themselves. From their favourite pizza toppings (Zayn's was chicken and pineapple, Liam's simply pepperoni) to the last film they saw (both guys had recently seen the brand new Spider-man movie). This inevitably led onto the discussion of which superhero they had always wished they could be.

“You’re a Batman fan then?” Zayn chuckled, indicating to Liam's shirt that had the trademark black and yellow logo printed on.

“Yeah, I love Bruce Wayne” he grinned. “The Dark Knight Trilogy was amazing! Ive re-watched them about 15 times.”

Zayn nudged Liam's shoulder, he had an affectionate, amused expression on his face. “Me too. And Ironman. Tony Stark is sick.”

Liam nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

It was remarkably natural between the two of them, everything felt as simple as breathing. Anyone who observed them interacting would never assume they had only met earlier that day. Even Liam himself found himself forgetting that they had been complete strangers a matter of hours ago. Zayn, the funny, sweet, stunning man, had accidentally (and fortunately) wandered into Liam's life and had proceeded to brighten his entire world.

Once they were seated and secured in the ride, Liam and Zayn kept conveniently close, their knees grazing every so often. It was almost instinctual for them to be touching each other, even if it was just a whisper of Liam's fingertips over Zayn's impressive tattoos.

Their car shifted and sprang to motion. The movement caused them to slide closer to one another, not that Liam minded in the slightest.

Zayn yelped weakly, clutching the metal bar over his lap with strained knuckles. Liam could almost hear Zayn's heart thumping against his ribcage, so in an attempt to calm his nerves, he did the only thing he assumed would distract Zayn's attention. Pressing his body firmly against Zayn's, enough to feel the delicious heat rolling off of him, Liam murmured close to his ear, “Don't worry, it will be fun. Trust me, Zayn.”

Liam felt the tension evaporate from Zayn's body and he sagged a little into the safety of Liam's side. A tender smile played on Liam's lips as he slipped his fingers through Zayns, interlocking them together. Zayn squeezed his hand in return.

Their car picked up momentum, whizzing around and around until all Liam could see was a dizzying blur of colours and garish lights that made his head swim. Neither he nor Zayn lessened their grips on each other, if anything Zayn's nails dug sharply into Liam as if he thought that if he let go of Liam he would be catapulted out of the car.

The ride was over far too soon for Liam's liking. He glanced down at Zayn who had his face pressed firmly into the crook of Liam's neck. Liam chewed his lip, wondering if Zayn alright.

“Zayn?” The iron bar raised with a jolt, freeing them from their confines. Liam rubbed Zayn's back soothingly, “You okay?”  
Zayn tilted his head forward imperceptibly which Liam resolved was a nod.

“Can you stand? Or do you want me to carry you out fireman style?” Liam teased, his tone gentle.

Zayn finally glanced up towards Liam and pursed his lips, his brow furrowed. “I need to keep some of my dignity intact Leeyum. I barely have any left after I just shrieked like a little girl throughout the whole ride.”

Liam snorted, “Don't be embarrassed, that kid over there just threw up.”

“Leeyum,” Zayn whined.

“Im sorry, Im sorry,” Liam laughed, allowing Zayn to grab hold of him to haul himself up. “I thought you were very cute anyway.”

Zayn made a disbelieving sound in his throat and shrugged, “Lets get off this thing before you make me ride it a second time.”

They headed out of the car. Zayn plastered himself against Liam’s back to try get out of the thing as fast as possible as they clambered down onto the soft grass.

“So,” Liam began, peering at Zayn expectantly.

“So,” Zayn parroted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“What shall we do now?” Liam asked, an uneasy feeling seeping into his bones as Zayn’s expression turned dejected.

“I promised my mate Harry that I would go for a few drinks with him tonight at the uni bar. I kinda need to get going so I can get ready and meet him,” he kicked at the ground, scuffing the front of his Docs. “Its shit because I don’t even like that bar but I promised Harry ages ago that I would go with him. He’s been upset cos he got dumped by some guy so he thinks getting rat arsed will solve everything.”

“Oh, okay,” Liam’s spirit sunk. But he tried concealing his dismay by forcing his features into a convincing smile.

“Actually,” Zayn started, his eyes suddenly illuminated, “You should join us, so then I’ll enjoy myself and Harry can chew someone else's ear off other than mine about his ex.” The olive-skinned man sounded blithe about the idea. However Liam could detect an inkling of hope embedded underneath Zayn’s casualness. Neither of them wanted the day to finish. Yet they were equally bashful about taking their new relationship further. Liam was in completely foreign territory. His scarce dating history was compelling him to doubt his every move and response.

“Yeah, definitely,” Liam answered, trying to sound nonchalant too, though inside he felt buoyant. “Hey, would it be okay if I brought my friend Louis along? He’s a laugh and might be able to help cheer Harry up.” And Liam wanted to have Zayn all to himself.

“Yeah, yeah!” Zayn flashed Liam a toothy grin, “That’s fine. If you give me your number ill text you where it is and when we’re setting off.”

Zayn plucked his phone from his back pocket. Liam read aloud his digits as Zayns graceful fingers sped across the screen.  
“Cool, thanks,” Zayn said. “Shall we head back? We can catch the bus back together.”

“I'm not heading back that way,” Liam replied regretfully. “My flat is on the opposite side of campus.”

“Okay, well I’ll walk you out then.”

They departed at the fair entrance, both shuffling awkwardly from foot to foot. Did Liam hug him goodbye? Give him a peck on the cheek?

“I’ll see you in a bit, Leeyum,” Zayn leaned forward, casting a cautious look at Liam. His wiry arms came up, itching towards Liam and Liam almost fell into his embrace. The hug was short because of the people fussing around them coming out of the fair. Liam still savoured the feeling of being wrapped up in Zayn for those seconds and he hoped Zayn wouldnt be able to detect the rapid rhythm of his heart.

Discreetly Liam took a whiff of Zayn and breathed in the sharp, tangy aroma of cologne but also something earthy like freshly cut grass. The blend of opposing scents had just become Liam’s favourite smell.

“I’ll see you later Zayn”, Liam said as they pulled apart, his eyes crinkled as a smile blossomed on his face naturally. He couldn’t remember smiling that much in his whole life.

-

Studying his own reflection in the mirror, Liam glowered at his appearance. Nothing seemed spectacular enough to (hopefully) impress Zayn. Liam had already hurled half of the contents of his wardrobe across his room in a state of sheer frustration. Liam suspected that Zayn looked breath taking in anything; the guy could make a rubbish bag look as if it belonged on the catwalks of Paris.

“You’re gonna give yourself a brain haemorrhage if you carry on stressing about your outfit, babe,” Louis’ breezy voice travelled into the bedroom. Liam glanced at his best friend in the mirror with a petulant pout. Louis had his arms crossed over his chest as he leant against the door frame. He looked mildly amused at Liam’s apparent melt down.

“I have no clothes,” Liam complained, flopping himself onto his bed with a huff. Louis sauntered into the room and situated himself next to Liam. He rubbed Liam’s buzz cut with soothing fingers which was unusual for Louis. It didn’t prevent Liam from slapping his hands away though. He had an aversion to people touching his hair. Even if it was Louis.

“No, of course you don’t, Li. Its not like your room is submerged in enough pairs of jeans to clothe an entire army.”

Liam punched him playfully and rolled his eyes. “Nothing suitable at least,” he corrected.

“Well, I would,” Louis smirked, delving into the pile of clothes Liam had strewn across the duvet.

“Would what?” Liam asked, perplexed.

“Do you,” came Louis’ sunny reply.

Liam gaped at his friend. He should have been used to Louis’ lack of filter and his aptitude for verbalising his thoughts, no matter how inappropriate. Liam still wasn’t accustomed to it.

“You know, if you weren’t like my brother,” Louis handed Liam a black, skin tight Henley that he eyed with satisfaction. “Try this. It will have your new fella drooling over you.”

“He’s not my fella,” Liam grumbled but he still shucked off his old shirt and poked his arms and head through the thin piece of material. Liam shuffled over to the mirror again and was stupefied by what he saw staring back at him.

The Henley accentuated his broad shoulders; clinging to his biceps in a way that flaunted the hard work Liam spent at the gym. The dark colour also complimented his lightly tanned skin whilst making his eyes a richer, more intense brown. So maybe Louis was right and he actually knew what he was talking about when it came to style. Not that Liam would ever admit that aloud to him. Louis’ sizable ego did not need to be fuelled further with compliments.

Louis wolf whistled and came to stand beside him. “Okay now I definitely would, babe, brother or not.”

Liam chuckled, finally convinced that he looked decent enough to meet Zayn. “Thanks, Lou. Lets go. Zayn text me like 15 minutes ago saying they had set off.”

Giving himself one final check, Louis looked smugly at his reflection and stated, “This Harry chap wont know what's hit him.”

Liam groaned. He had witnessed his best mate flirting with guys in the past. Louis came on like a tornado, aggressively confident and unable to take no for an answer. “Harry has just come out of a relationship, Lou. Be gentle with him.”  
“Yes, yes,” he waved a hand flippantly at Liam. “Don’t worry, I might not even find him attractive.” The mischievous glint in Louis’ eyes suggested he was going to have to good time no matter what. They picked up their wallets and phones then embarked on the short trek to the student bar.

It was a mild night, the air calm as it gently ruffled Louis hair. Liam's palms were clammy despite the cool tranquillity of the night air. Apprehension clinched his gut in a vice the closer they got to the venue. Louis seemed to notice the tension in Liam's posture. “Hey, Li. Just chill out yeah? There's no need to be nervous, you’ve just spent the afternoon with this guy,” Louis wrapped a thin arm around Liam's waist and planted a kiss on his cheek. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Liam gave a hasty nod, “Yeah, he's- I just. He makes me laugh, hes intelligent and I'm ridiculously attracted to him. I really don’t wanna mess this whole thing up before its even begun.”

“Babe, its gonna be fine. Do you know why? Cos you’ve got me,” Liam felt Louis’ grip on him tighten encouragingly. “If you manage to balls it up I’ll step in tell him how good you look when you’ve just got out of the shower or how big your co-“

“Louis!” Liam squawked indignantly. “You're not helping in the slightest.”

“Okay, Im joking, Christ. Once upon a time you had a sense of humour, my friend.”

“This isn’t the best time. Not when I'm freaking out about trying to impress Zayn. You know I’ve never properly dated before Lou, I don’t even know what I'm doing.”

“Well he invited you out tonight so you must have been doing something right earlier. He's not running and screaming for the hills.” Louis withdrew his arm and instead held Liam's face securely between his palms. “Listen to me. You are a great guy, Liam. You're the strongest person I know and I don’t mean that literally because we all know you can lift the heaviest weights at the gym. You have such a big, warm heart. Zayn is a lucky guy.”

Moisture gathered in Liam's eyes but he blinked to withhold the emotion from spilling over. There were times in the past when Liam questioned his decision to become friends with Louis. Whether it was because Louis had coaxed Liam into sneaking out of his house on a school night to get wasted in the local park or those infrequent instances where Louis had nearly got the pair of them expelled.

Despite this, Liam knew Louis was fiercely protective of him, he knew Louis loved him as if they were blood related, and he was positive they would always be a part of each other’s lives no matter what. He couldn’t dream of a better friend and Liam loved Louis just as much. He was extremely grateful for the pep talk because Liam was instantly filled with a new sense of confidence. He vowed to remain positive that their date would be a success. Their second date Liam mentally amended. Even if his best mate and Harry were there as well.

“Thanks, Louis,” he pulled him into a hug. “Love you.”

“Love you too big guy, but don’t be creasing my well ironed shirt with your bear hug,” huffed Louis as he nudged Liam’s chest.

“Sorry mate, shall we go in?” They had made it to the entrance to the bar and Liam could hear the dull beat of the music thudding through the walls. Some indie band he assumed.

“How do I look? Wait, you don’t have to answer that, I know I look positively charming,” Louis grinned showing his gleaming teeth. He forced the door open and a wall of roaring noise hit them. Liam inhaled a hefty gust of air before following Louis inside.

First of all, Liam identified the potent smell of weed mixed with sweat and wrinkled his nose. The relatively small space was alive with bodies pressing against each other. Cramped booths lined the perimeter of the room which was where Liam spotted Zayn, adorned in a black leather jacket and close fitting white shirt. His head was tipped back as laughter shook through his slender frame. Liam felt a spark of jealousy at whoever made Zayn laugh like that. He knew it was unjustified but he couldn’t control it.

“Earth to Liam,” Louis snapped his fingers in Liam's face. “What do you want to drink?”

“Oh- um just a beer please,” Liam directed his attention on Louis rather than gawking at Zayn like a lost puppy. They always took turns in buying rounds so Liam waited patiently for Louis to order their drinks. A random girl rubbed her body against Liam’s as she manoeuvred past him to get to the bar. She flicked her thick cascade of auburn hair over her shoulder and winked at Liam. He paid no heed to her. He often received propositions from girls; he didn’t know if he should just blurt out ‘I like guys’ at them so he normally pretended to play oblivious.

Liam snuck a brief glance at Zayn again and as if he could feel the weight of Liam's gaze, Zayn turned his head and their eyes locked in place. The corners of Zayn's mouth turned upwards and his eyes creased with the force of his smile. That devastating smile seeped through into Liam's bones, and he felt safe. He mirrored Zayn's expression, bewildered that he had ever felt nervous about meeting Zayn.

“Here you go,” Louis elbowed his way back to Liam and thrust the beer into his hand. The bottle was damp and icy to the touch.

“Thanks,” he took a sip, the alcohol coursing down his throat and warming his stomach. “Zayn's over there,” Liam nodded in the general direction. They managed to weave in and out of the throngs of people until they found Zayn's table.

“Hi!” a lanky, curly haired guy leapt up and beamed at Liam and Louis. “I’m Harry.” They all exchanged greetings in return, Louis appearing to be very interested in Harry’s revealing flannel shirt, several of the buttons were open and Liam couldn’t miss the decorative tattoos inked onto Harry's skin.

“Zayn has not shut up about you since he got home from the fair, Liam!” Harry said animatedly and gestured wildly to Zayn who was in the booth behind him.

“Haz, you're drunk mate,” Zayn interrupted with wide, alarmed eyes. “He's only had a few shots but he's a lightweight.”

“M’ not, Zee,” Harry’s voice slurred a little but other than that he appeared fairly sober. “I've listened to him describe everything about you a dozen times, from your voice to your smile which and I quote ‘is breath taking’. You’ve really made an impression on our young Zaynie.”

Louis guffawed. Liam felt heated as if he was blushing from head to toe. He stood there dumbfounded, unsure of how to respond. Zayn glowered at his friend, though he didn't contradict what Harry had told them.

It was Louis who swooped in and replied with utter glee, “Well Harry, you're not gonna believe it but our lovely Liam here has been singing Zayn's praises as well. Haven't you, Li?” He slapped Liam on the back, his enjoyment at the situation made Liam roll his eyes in annoyance.

Instead of denying it and risk Louis embarrassing him further, Liam eyed Zayn timidly and spoke, “How about we leave these two and go sit somewhere else?” He figured Zayn would feel more comfortable and look less like a deer in the headlights if it was just the two of them like earlier.  
“Preferably somewhere that my best friend cant find us and start telling you all the humiliating stories from my childhood.”

Zayn had visibly relaxed since Liam had started talking. “Yeah, okay,” he said, his pink tongue darted out and swiped along his curvaceous bottom lip. Liams gaze traced the movement hungrily. If Zayn noticed he didn’t say anything.

“Rude,” Louis side stepped Liam and plonked himself down beside Harry was had already retreated back to the booth. “If you don’t want the pleasure of my company Liam, I-“

“Luckily I get to have this gorgeous man all to myself,” Harry interrupted, his eyes drinking in Louis’ body. He gave a short nod to Zayn as if to say 'go'. Zayn slid out clutching his glass.

“Well if throwing complements at me is you're way of trying to seduce me, Curly- its totally working,” Louis edged closer to Harry and positioned his hand on Harry's thigh. He grinned devilishly at Liam after taking a swig of his gin and tonic. Liam was mildly concerned for Harry's well-being. “Well it was a pleasure to meet you Zayn, for all of five seconds.”

“Yeah man you too,” replied Zayn. “Text me if you're coming home tonight, Harry. Or if you decide not to.” The laughter in his tone suggested he knew fully well that he wouldn't be seeing Harry until the next morning.

“Hmm.” Harry made an affirmative sound, engrossed by the way Louis' fingers were inching further up his leg. Before Liam saw something that could potentially scar him, he turned on his heel to follow Zayn.

He managed to take a step forward when someone gripped Liam's forearm. He cast a glimpse over his shoulder and found the culprit was Louis who was looking impishly up at him. He yanked Liam down roughly so Louis could whisper in his ear, “I bet I will have Harry on his knees for me before you've even kissed Zayn on the cheek.”

Liam made a disgruntled sound and removed Louis restraining hand. He wasn't going to dignify Louis' request and make a bet because they weren't 15 anymore. Still, Louis' supposedly absent belief in Liam's pulling abilities elicited a feeling of indignation in Liam. Just because Louis was able to charm his way into a guys pants within five minutes didn't mean Liam was completely obtuse when it came to the matter. 

During his time at university so far, Liam had participated in some uncoordinated grinding with random guys and he had even acquired a few sloppy love bites. Though most times Liam had been spectacularly drunk.

“You coming, Li?” Zayn's soft voice came from behind him. Liam felt the familiar shiver ripple through his body due to the effortless way the nickname slipped off Zayn's tongue.  
It was the same pleasant quiver that radiated in his chest and swept across his limbs that he had experienced countless times that day because of Zayn.

“Yeah, course,” Liam twisted out of Louis' reach and smiled at Zayn. Liam considered the shy yet eager curve to Zayns lips, and he yearned to trace that mouth with his own, seeking out the undeniable taste of Zayn. He was intending to give Zayn more than platonic kiss on the cheek and it was nothing to do with Louis’ bet.

Without a second thought of Louis or how his mate was planning on getting Harry on his knees, Liam followed Zayn until they found the only empty table in the bar. They sat adjacent to one another, the meagre size of the booth meant Liam could count each of Zayn's feathery, onyx lashes.

“They seem to have really hit it off,” Zayn chuckled, stretching back and one of his legs weaved its way between Liams.

“Yeah,” Liam swallowed, acutely aware of every point of contact between them. Especially every spot Zayn's leg brushed against his. Liam felt like his skin was searing. He just needed to calm down and maybe then Liam could let himself go.  
“Harry seems like a nice guy.”

“Yeah he's alright I suppose,” smiled Zayn. “Can be a massive pain in the backside sometimes. Like when he doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“Like earlier?” Liam smirked around his bottle as he gulped down the remaining morsels of beer. More alcohol in his system meant a more relaxed Liam. “Louis has the same talent of speaking first without thinking.”

“Exactly! I'm surprised Haz didn’t start spouting off stuff like that I've written sonnets about your smile or whatever.”

“Well, I'm disappointed that you haven’t, Zayn,” a laugh stole its way from Liam's mouth. “What with you doing English Lit.” He didn’t stutter or blush obscenely whilst trying his hand at flirting, and for that Liam gave himself a mental pat on the back.

Zayn was chuckling, red coloured the high point of his cheekbones. “Yeah? Where are the songs you’ve dedicated to me, Li? I distinctly remember you telling me you study Music.” There was a playful lilt echoing in his tone.

“Ill have to brush up on my writing skills then.” With Zayn as his muse, Liam bet he could muster up a thousand different songs for Zayn. Christ, he was corny.

“D’ya want another drink?” Zayn inquired.

Liam nodded and told Zayn he wouldn’t mind another beer. Zayn exited the booth and not a moment later the girl who had shown interest in Liam earlier at the bar slithered into Zayns seat. Liam blatantly stared at her in bewilderment. Hadn't she just witnessed Zayn leave? The glassy, faraway look in her eyes suggested to Liam she was fairly intoxicated.

“Hey,” she hiccuped then giggled. “I'm Amanda.”

“Hi,” Liam said slowly. Amanda tilted her head and batted her thick fake lashes at him. Liam didn’t want Zayn to come back, observe their encounter and presume the worst. But he didn’t know how to get rid of her without being impolite.

“My friend is coming back, Amanda. And you're kinda sat in his seat,” Liam explained as if he was conversing with a small child.

“Oh, is that your boyfriend?” she giggled again, the pitch too high and distinctly feminine for Liam’s taste.

“Yeah I am.” Liam squeaked in surprise. He hadn’t realised that Zayn had re-joined them. Zayn sounded almost possessive and it stimulated something feverish in Liam’s veins.

“Oh-kay,” drawled Amanda. Her gaze flitted back and forth between Zayn and Liam before huffing in defeat. She got up on shaky legs, casting Zayn an unappreciative glance, then trotted off.  
Zayn took her place, nibbling the corner of his mouth sheepishly. “Sorry man, you just looked uncomfortable so-“

“Its fine, Zayn.” Liam grinned and soon Zayn mimicked the action. If Zayn wanted to tell strangers Liam was his boyfriend then he was perfectly content with that.

Three beers and two shots of tequila later, Liam had finally plucked up the courage to ask Zayn to dance. There wasn’t a designated area although it didn’t stop a cluster of people from occupying the open space in front of the bar to dance.

Liam's head felt fuzzy and light, the bass pulsing through the room sounded muffled to him, as if his head was submerged in water. He held Zayn's hips with clammy hands and tugged him closer so Zayn's back was pressed against Liam's front. He wanted there to be no unnecessary space separating them.

The chatter and laughter around them resonated distant to Liam's ears. He was nowhere near inebriated but the booze surging through his system gave Liam the boost in courage that he desperately sought after. It was the shove in the right direction, Liam didn’t know what direction they were heading in, but he was willing to fall into the unknown with Zayn at his side.

Dim lighting camouflaged Liam and Zayn amongst the rest of the bodies, allowing them to lose themselves in the overwhelming sensation of being able to touch each other without inhibition. Zayn shifted farther into Liam every time his fingers licked across Zayns collarbones. The tantalizing feeling of Zayn's damp skin was driving Lima insane, and all he could picture was mapping the lines of Zayn's body with his tongue.

Blinded by desire, Lima resisted the urge to suck a patch of discolouration onto Zayn's neck, and instead placed a chaste kiss to where his neck joined his shoulder.  
“Liam,” Zayns whimper was naked with indisputable want. Liam tightened his grip on Zayn, burrowing his nose in his hair and took a deep inhale that came all the way from his toes, in order to restore some of his sanity.

It was taking every bit of Liam's self-control, and then some, to keep his hips swaying in time with Zayn's, instead of thrusting in a helpless frenzy against Zayn's backside.  
“God, Zayn,” Liam managed to grit out. His skin felt too small and constricting, he couldn’t seem to get his lungs full of oxygen.

So when Zayn arched backwards, Liam nearly combusted on the spot. The heavenly friction Zayn created against Liam's already interested dick sent tendrils of spine shattering arousal through his body. He felt rather than heard Zayn's answering moan, continually rocking back against the impression of Liam's hard on that was straining painfully against his jeans.

Liam dug his incisors roughly into his lip, enough that the sharp pressure would distract him from the all-consuming pleasure. Forcing himself to just breathe, eradicating all fantasies of Zayn's pliant body underneath Liam's, his fists tangled in Liam's hair, writhing and wanton, he gradually began regaining some of his brain cells.

Their impenetrable bubble, brimming with unabashed lust, was dislodged by the one voice Liam never wanted to hear in that kind of situation. “Wow guys, I can smell your sexual frustration from here.” Louis was undoubtedly pissed, tripping over his words, and he looked as if he was having a difficult time forcing his lids to stay open. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, completely missing the beat of the music. An equally intoxicated Harry stood off to the side of Louis, his lips bruised a dark red, shiny with what Liam told himself was spit and nothing else.

“Please go away Louis,” Liam groaned, an ache settled in his bones, exasperation prickling underneath his skin. It made Liam want to wring his friend’s neck.  
He was conscious to shift the angle of his hips, careful not to brush his dick against Zayn again, and away from Louis’ prying eyes. Why couldn’t he just have this small slice of heaven with Zayn without Louis bulldozing through it? He wouldn’t be winning awards for best wingman any time soon. 

Cursing under his breath, Liam had to reach out and fasten a tight grip on Louis shirt, the alcohol had evidentially taken its toll on Louis and he stumbled back into an unsuspecting couple. It meant Zayn slid out from the circle of Liam's arm and Liam whined like a kicked puppy. The distance between them felt to Liam, who instantly craved Zayn's slender body curved along his own again, a great deal bigger than what it physically was. Their bubble had been burst. 

“I'm sorry about him, he's had too much to drink,” Liam apologised to the offended looking couple on behalf of Louis. It was a habitual response for Liam, he was reminded of all the times during his life that he had had to dive in with a contrite smile and understanding words to get Louis out of whatever predicament he had landed himself in. It was those circumstances that drained Liam to his core. But Louis was his family, so he supposed he would have to spend his lifetime preventing his best mate from getting punched.

“M tired, LiLi,” Louis’ tiny voice came from somewhere obscured between his face and Liam's shirt. He hadn’t referred to Liam as that since they were twelve.

“Okay mate, we’ll get you home yeah?” He turned to Zayn, regret etched on his features. The last thing Liam wanted to do was have to haul Louis’ drunk ass back to their flat and end his date with Zayn prematurely. But what other option did he have? He couldn’t leave him with Harry because Liam doubted Harry even possessed the ability to walk anymore without the support of Zayn keeping him upright. 

Grimacing, Zayn nodded, his eyes conveying how perturbed he felt at the fact that their two semi unconscious mates needed to be looked after by responsible adults. Liam didn’t want to be responsible or sensible though. He wanted nothing more than to abandon Louis and Harry in a taxi and pick up where he and Zayn left off. Liam distinctly remembered his groin swivelling in a tortuous yet thrilling pace with Zayn grinding his ass back, seeking out more friction. Liam's dick suddenly grew interested again at the thought.

Liam towed Louis out of the bar, Zayn hot on his heels having a more challenging time with the long stretch of body that was Harry. As soon as they emerged outside, the chilly bite in the air cooling Liam's sweat ridden body, he lowered Louis down onto the step and went to help Zayn. They managed to tug Harry down into the same position and then Liam leant against the brick wall, running his hands along his hair. He felt exhausted, mentally and physically.

Zayn rang a cab, reciting the address Liam gave him and not ten minutes later the four of them were on their way back to Liam's and Louis’ flat. The journey was fleeting, so Liam insisted on paying the minimal fare, it didn’t put a dent in his wallet at least. He also hoped it was a silent apology to Zayn for the abrupt termination of their night, even though Liam knew it wasn’t his fault he still felt lousy.

They swapped roles, Liam offering to take Harry upstairs rather than watch Zayn battle against his friend’s uncooperative body. Once Liam shoved his key in the door, albeit it troublesome with the crushing weight bearing against his side, he forcibly nudged the door open and considered dropping Harry straight onto the floor. It felt as if there was an expansion of ocean between them and the bedroom and Liam had next to no energy left. 

Sighing, Liam assembled his last scraps of strength and will, and got Harry into Louis’ bed as Zayn ditched Louis’ dozing body beside him, all patience evaporated. Even the ground looked like an enticing place to sleep, but Liam had to think about Zayn too, and Zayn certainly did not seem like he wanted to spend the night on Louis’ carpet cluttered with random bottles of hair products and mismatched shoes.

“You can have my bed, Zayn. Im fine on the couch,” Liam told him and showed Zayn to his own room. Then it hit him that he had left his room in a whirlwind mess of clothes. “Shit,” he grumbled as they both took in the sight. “Sorry, my rooms never normally like this,” Liam needed to explain before Zayn thought he was a slob. “I couldn’t find a decent outfit earlier, I was looking through my wardrobe and then somehow my entire wardrobe ended up on the floor.”

Zayn laughed, his eyes screwed shut as the tremors racked through his body. He took Liam's hand in his and applied a gentle pressure that soothed Liam all the way to his heart. “Liam look you more than decent, Christ. You're bloody fit.” Liam squeezed his hand, a delicate rose flushed the back of his neck. 

He would have been content with standing there side by side with Zayn, their arms brushing and hands interlocked for hours, just to be with Zayn and listen to the steady rhythm of his breathing. But Liam's eyes were betraying him. Fatigue nestled its way inside his body and despite his own bed calling out to him, Liam would make do with the sofa. It wasn’t as if it was uncomfortable, he’d drifted off to sleep countless times in front of the tv when he was too lazy to walk the ten steps to his room.

“Goodnight, Zayn. Im about ready to drop,” Liam rubbed a hand over his face, eyelids threatening to snap shut at any moment. Zayn felt warm and alive next to him and Liam could imagine lying down with him under the covers, wrapping his limbs around Zayn and soaking up his body heat.

“Are you sure Leeyum?” Zayn's voice sounded groggy and stained with sleep. “You don’t have to give up your own bed. I mean I could take the couch its cool-“

“Its fine, trust me,” Liam yawned around his words. “The couch isn’t so bad.”

Zayn looked like he wanted to put up more of a fight but his exhaustion got the better of him. “Okay, Goodnight Li. Sleep well.”

“You too.” Liam shuffled his way to the sofa on heavy legs that no longer felt like they belonged to his body. Without thinking to grab a spare blanket, Liam was asleep the second his head touched the cushions.

-

 

The next morning was a Saturday, and Liam thanked the heavens he wasn’t awoken to shrill ringing of his alarm clock. He was the first one to rise, always naturally waking earlier than what most people deemed acceptable. There were three glasses of freshly squeezed orange on the counter, (Liam didn’t make one for Louis in the knowledge that his friend wouldn’t surface from his room until after midday) when Harry came out of said room stretching leisurely like a big cat.

“Morning Liam!” he sung, sounding bright and cheerful. His curls were in a dishevelled array on top of his head, and he strolled over to the sofa to join Liam and began chatting like they were lifelong friends.

Sometime later, Zayn skulked out of Liam's room with a face like thunder. Liam was puzzled, was there a broken spring in his bed? Louis was always blathering on about how Liam needed a new mattress but Liam was used to the spongy old thing. Apparently it wasn’t anything to do with Liams bed because Harry interrupted Zayn's sulk for him. “Zayn hates mornings. Don’t you sunshine?” Zayn only grunted in response. “If he wakes up before eleven expect him to be in a foul mood at least until he's had his dose of caffeine.”

“Oh,” Liam sprang up and dashed over to the kettle. Harry rolled his eyes affectionately at Liams eagerness to please Zayn. “How do you take your coffee Zayn?” He made it according to Zayn's instructions and a satisfied grin spread across his face as he heard Zayn moan in delight when he took a sip. 

Liam played host by himself, obviously not getting any form of assistance from sleeping beauty, until everyone was fed and sedated. The three of them had been watching old Spider-man cartoons on tv, Zayn snuggled into Liam, and his head resting on Liam's shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Liam could imagine Zayn coming back to his after an arduous day at uni, the pair of them relaxing on the sofa, legs tangled together, Zayn leaning back against his chest. The thought filled Liam with a sense of longing, it almost seemed too good to be true that Zayn had stuck around for so long already.

When they made their excuses to leave, Harry had an essay to start and Zayn had work at the university convenience shop, Liam led them out and hoped Harry would give him and Zayn a few minutes privacy.

“Would you give my number to Lou please?” Harry asked, handing Liam a small slip of paper. “I don’t want him thinking I just left and forgot about him.”

“Of course,” Liam smiled. 

Harry threw his spindly long arms around Liam, hugging him close then pulled away and levelled a finger at Zayn. “This ones a good egg, Zayn. You have my approval. Now the pair of you need to get your shit together and snog already.” Harry turned and headed for the lift, throwing a wave over his shoulder. “Ill meet you down stairs, Zee. See you soon Liam!”

Then it was the just the two of them. Shit, why did Liam all of the sudden feel so nervous? Just go with your gut, his brain ordered. Zayn was looking up at him under his lashes, his eyes wide and acquisitive like a child’s. He was so beautiful Liam struggled to comprehend if Zayn was actually real. That was the last thing to flit across his mind before Liam surged forward and sealed his lips against Zayn's.

Liam firstly registered the soft gasp that escaped Zayn's mouth, and he swallowed the noise, smoothing his tongue over seam of Zayn's lips. The kiss was unbearably soft and innocent. Until Zayn's mouth opened, desperate to feel Liam's tongue tracing his own. Liam felt the groan tremble in his throat as a result, his head swimming with the chapped texture of Zayn's lips and his taste. Liam brushed his thumb over Zayn's cheek, and he sought out the sweet taste of orange, with an underlying hint of coffee and something that was entirely Zayn.

Clinging to Liam, Zayn raked his nails down Liam's biceps, and the sensation, added to the fact Liam would have the little red marks as a reminder of their kiss, made Liam want more. He had one hand splayed across Zayns ribs, digging into the flesh whenever Zayn flicked his tongue behind Liam's teeth. The concept of needing to replenish his lungs with oxygen seemed unimportant to Liam in that moment. All that mattered was the slick sliding of their mouths, the increasing pressure started a fire in Liam's veins.

Zayn broke away first with an unsteady intake of breath. He pressed his forehead against Liam's, a pleased smile curved its way onto his lips. Liam was breathing harshly and he should probably have felt embarrassed but he couldn’t deny the effect Zayn had on him.

“As much I would really love to stand here and do this all day, my boss will probably sack me if I'm late again,” Zayn told him.

Instead of replying and risk sounding dejected, Liam hugged Zayn, their height difference meant Zayns head tucked perfectly underneath Liam's chin as if he was made to be there. Liam pulled back a few inches and placed one final kiss on Zayn's parted lips.  
“Gimme a ring when you’ve finished work yeah?” 

Zayn was breathless, there was a dazed, heady look in eyes, as if he wanted nothing more than to push Liam back through the door and attack him with his mouth. He grinned his heart wrenching grin and said, “Yeah, maybe we can grab something to eat later. Or go to the cinema?”

“Anything you want, Zayn.”

“Okay cool,” Zayn spun around with a giddy spring to his movements. He made his way to the lift, punched the down button and called, “Ill see you in a bit Leeyum!”

Liam waved, his own delight showing itself on his face, and agreed, “Ill see you later Zayn.” The doors chimed open and Zayn hopped in, leaving Liam alone in the corridor. He could faintly hear Louis stomping around the flat mumbling to the walls about how no one had bothered to make him a coffee.

Liam would be seeing Zayn again soon, and he smiled to himself, his heart recovering back to its regular rhythm. He was happy beyond words.

**Author's Note:**

> so i hope it wasn't too bad??


End file.
